Nuestro propio secreto
by noway7
Summary: ·OneShot·Fatal Summary·Mundo Paralelo·  'Eres un intruso' 'La chica pelirroja de intimidante belleza' 'Me da igual lo que me pase' 'Hasta luego'


Está inspirado en un mundo totalmente irreal (ya dentro de HP) no sé por qué, soñé con esto y quise plasmarlo.

En este cuento la historia sobre Voldemort y Harry sigue sin cambiar, pero los protagonistas son [¡Chan, Chan!] Gellert Grindelwald y Ginevra Weasley!

Con el increíble cambio que** Grindelwald** sigue aún vivo (Albus nunca lo mató) y se mantiene en sus 17 años con los que conocería a Albus. Peero Albus ya está anciano y malherido (como se muestra ya en el Séptimo libro después de tomar la poción que le hará débil) aquí. Y se conocieron. El único cambio es la edad de Gellert, que es camuflada de una forma convencional… una piedra filosofal?

* * *

–Ginny, es tu turno.

La voz de Remus Lupín me llegó lenta y sosegada. Mamá –como era de esperar– le dirigió una mirada de odio. Aún no podía entender el por qué de que me dejaran participar teniendo aún dieciséis años, pero sabía que en el fondo lo entendía: Dumbledore necesitaba algo de vigilancia y la gente ya estaba demasiado ocupada.

Salí de la habitación donde, todos Weasleys, hacían diferentes cosas logrando parecer que no se percataban en mi salida.

Subí a paso lento hasta la habitación donde yacía mi director. "_Ancas de rana_" Murmuré.

–Buenos días, pequeña Ginevra –saludó Dumbledore haciendo un floripondio con su varita para hacer aparecer una silla–.

–Buenos días señor –Me dirigí a la silla al pie de su cama– ¿Cómo está?

–Esa es una pregunta muy truncada que deniego responder. Me encuentro vivo y eso es lo que importa. Aunque no denegaría una de esas ranas de chocolate, ¿No tendrás alguna por ahí?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–En ese caso, mejor dormiré –prosiguió– le aconsejo señorita que cierre bien los ojos. No queremos que la serpiente le haga ningún daño, aunque dudo que a usted se atreva.

–¿Qué serpiente? ¿Por qué? –pero los ojos azules de Dumbledore ya estaban cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Me levanté mirando alrededor, pero no encontré ninguna otra respiración a parte de la mía propia y la de Dumbledore. Saqué mi varita.

–_Accio serpiente _–susurré; no deseaba despertar a Dumbledore, no era aconsejable. Nada se movió a mi alrededor, ninguna serpiente salió de entre los muebles ni de debajo de la cama. ¿Por qué Dumbledore siempre debía hablar con acertijos?

Al cabo de un par de horas desistí. Seguro que no iba a salir ninguna serpiente desde el conducto de ventilación.

Cerré los ojos, ¿No era eso lo que quería Dumbledore? No me quedaría dormida, tenía los oídos bien abiertos ante cualquier ruido improcedente.

La habitación se protegía con montones de hechizos dentro y fuera, sin embargo cualquiera con un poco de saber de Magia Oscura los podría librar; En estos tiempos era fácil hacerlo y no contábamos con tan grandes magos como para combatirlo.

Mientras pensaba, sentí un calor humano emanante de cerca, muy cerca. Traté de abrir los ojos pero era incapaz: ¿Qué pasaba? Parecía que me hubieran lanzado algún hechizo para pegar los párpados. Sólo lograba ver algunas sombras. Me puse en pie con la varita alzada.

–_¡Accio varita! _–Oí una voz que decía. Mi varita salió volando de entre mis manos, pero pude sentir que el recorrido que dio era corto.

A la defensiva, alcé los puños aún sabiendo que de nada serviría si la persona que se encontraba ahí poseía ahora dos varitas. La voz rió como era de suponer y sentí cómo cuerdas invisibles me ataban.

–Eres hermosa. –pude ver una silueta delante de mí y dos fríos dedos rozaron mi mejilla. La aspereza de su mano se veía recompensada por su voz, sonando amable y caballerosa.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunté recelosa, pensando rápido llegué a la conclusión de que debía portarme bien: no tendría ninguna oportunidad atada. Debería, al menos, conseguir liberarme.

–Mi nombre es Gellert. Me debes conocer.

–Ni que fueras el centro del mundo –solté una risa burlona, pero extrañamente en vez de ganar presión las cuerdas por mi osadía, cedieron levemente dejándome más libertad– …¿Serpiente?

No sabía por qué había dicho esa palabra, simplemente se me había ocurrido y había abandonado mis labios sin más. Pude ver la silueta alejarse muy levemente de mí y dejar de sentir sus dedos en mi rostro. Mi visión clareó.

–Veo que hablaste con Dumbledore sobre mí, aunque no entiendo la calificación de serpiente. Pero él siempre pensó que sería un Slytherin si hubiera estudiado en Hogwarts.

Ahí todo para mí tomó sentido. ¡Pues claro! Era Gellert Grindelwald. Mortífago. El hombre por el que todas estas medidas habían sido tomadas. Me puse tensa en el segundo de comprenderlo todo.

–No entiendo el por qué de ello, ¿tú sí? –continuó–.

–No, tampoco lo entiendo. Sólo eres un sucio y sanguinario niñato que tiene como lema el encontrar el bien mayor. Eres penoso –esperé cualquier castigo, incluso la muerte. En cambio las cuerdas invisibles cayeron, ya nada me retenía a permanecer de pie en ese lugar y mi mirada clareó del todo: volvía a ver perfectamente.

Examiné con la mirada al chico: Era rubio, su pelo rizado caía sobre sus hombros y su mirada estaba puesta en mis ojos. Su sonrisa divertida era lo más atractivo de él.

–¿Para qué viniste? –pregunté al cabo de unos segundos en los que nuestros ojos habían conectado haciéndome olvidar quién era Grindelwald.

–Necesito su varita –señaló con la cabeza a Dumbledore– pero no la puedo tomar, y no sé el motivo.

–¿Cómo entraste? –proseguí: probablemente el impedir que tomara la varita sería algún hechizo que la Orden habría puesto–.

–Por la puerta –la ironía recorrió sus facciones– "_Ancas de rana_" ¿Te suena? –rió– deberías cuidar un poco tu retaguardia, cualquiera podría haber oído y… haberte dañado.

–¿Acaso tú no piensas hacerlo? –Volví a mirarle a los ojos; esta vez sin perderme en ellos. Eran negros. En comparación con su pelo, daban incluso miedo–.

–Nunca –respondió al instante–.

Me quedé callada, tanto él como Dumbledore parecían seguros de eso. Pero, ¿Por qué? Además, Dumbledore sabía que Grindelwald vendría, y sin embargo sólo parecía habérmelo dicho a mí, y de esa forma especial…

Aparte, ¿Cómo Dumbledore no había despertado ya? Le miré: su sueño no parecía haber sido interrumpido en ningún momento.

–El estar aquí sin siquiera temblar te hace una persona valiente –comenzó Grindelwald– Por eso Dumbledore quiso que estuvieras aquí. Eres la única lo bastante valiente y estúpida como para estar aquí.

–No soy estúpida –murmuré entre dientes– no soy como tú, y eso no me hace ser estúpida.

–Oh, ¡No me entendiste! –Grindelwald soltó una atronadora risotada que me extrañó no hiciera despertar a Dumbledore ni acudir a nadie– Te llamo estúpida porque no entiendes el motivo por el que no te ataco, por el que no te mato. ¿Me equivoco?

Miré sus ojos con una repentina curiosidad, no entendía nada. Parecía que al fin me explicaría el por qué aún seguía con vida, y no había nada que me interesara más.

–Verás, en mi vida quise y amé, aunque no lo creas. Había muchas cosas que Dumbledore aún no comprendía cuando nos conocimos, y yo se las expliqué. Ahora con los nuevos tiempos de Quien-tú-sabes eso del amor está sobrevalorado, sobretodo en Albus. –usando mi varita hizo aparecer una silla más, alejando de la cama la que ya había para poder sentarnos en un rincón de la habitación. Me senté dominada por la curiosidad, pero él no siguió– Ya hablé demasiado. Lo único que debes saber es que tú, Ginevra Weasley –¡Sabía mi nombre!– eres especial.

Miró hacia ambos lados en la habitación. Se levantó y fue hasta la mesilla de Dumbledore donde la varita de éste reposaba. Trató de cogerla pero al instante apartó la mano.

–Quema mis dedos el intentar tocarla –dijo sin volverse hacia Ginny– inténtalo tú.

Iba a negarme, pero recordé en ese instante que necesitaba una varita. Me acerqué por su espalda y él se aparto dejándome el camino libre. La varita de Dumbledore tenía a su alrededor un campo de energía; dudé en que Grindelwald lo pudiera ver.

Elevé mi mano derecha acercándola lentamente a la varita, el deseo de poseerla me embargo. Las puntas de mis dedos la tocaron. No ocurrió nada. Sonreí confiada, pero al alzarla me quemé y la tuve que soltar dejándola caer en un sordo sonido.

–Dame mi varita –ordené en voz muy baja sobándome los dedos dañados–.

–Me atacarás.

–Tenlo seguro.

Sorprendiéndome, tomó mi varita desde la punta para cedérmela. La tomé por el mango pero no le ataqué.

–Envidio a quien sea tu pareja –comentó haciéndome sonrojar y ahogando las palabras en mi garganta–.

–¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? –pregunté al recordar aquello que me había sorprendido tanto.

–Una joven chica pelirroja aquí sólo podía ser una Weasley –contestó resueltamente– además, ya había tenido noticias de la despampanante belleza de la joven Ginny. No eres alguien confundible.

Sus constantes halagos me hacían sentir cohibida, parecía que una pócima de amor había surtido el efecto deseado en él y lo peor sería que, aunque yo no la hubiera bebido, no me era indiferente aquel hombre.

–Ya te puedes ir –dije después de un largo silencio en que sólo nos miremos– No conseguirás la varita, y como alguien venga encima te matarán.

–¿Eso te preocupa? –se acercó más a mí, sonriendo aparentemente divertido. Seguro que el ponerme nerviosa lo era.

–No –mentí. ¿Mentía? ¿Por qué? ¿Me gustaba este mortífago al que debería haber matado ya? –.

Mi cabeza era una verdadera bomba de relojería.

–Se me olvidó comentarte algo: sé legeremancia –lo dijo tan calmadamente que al principio no me preocupé, hasta que caí en la cuenta y, estuve segura, mis mejillas se tornaron del mismo color de mi cabello. Se acercó aún más, poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura, contacto que no le negué; su ruda mano ahora me parecía más suave y cálida, agradable incluso– No tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar. Si lo tuviera no habría venido.

Ahora sí que me sorprendía que Dumbledore no se despertara. Mi corazón repiqueteaba tan fervientemente que pensé que todos en la habitación podrían oirlo.

Y me besó. Sentí sus labios cálidos y agradables contra los míos. No eran rudos para nada, no forzaba a mis labios el corresponder, ellos lo hacían sin que les llegara la señal.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

En el pequeño sofá negro de cuero reposaban nuestros cuerpos, totalmente juntos. Sabía que la hora de su partida estaba próxima, la sentía latiente junto a su corazón en su pecho desnudo donde mi oído reposaba. Respirábamos al tiempo y nos movíamos al tiempo como si aquello hubiera estado años practicado para que ocurriera todo a la perfección. Mi mano dibujaba círculos en la palma de la suya y sus labios besaban ausentemente mi cabello llenando sus fosas nasales de mi olor.

Al apartarnos, aún dejemos rozarnos nuestros hombros o nuestras piernas mientras nos vestíamos. No nos dimos prisa. Había olvidado la presencia de Dumbledore, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que él seguía dormido. Probablemente Gellert le hubiera echado algún hechizo adormecedor.

_¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre de pila?_

Reclamó una voz en mi subconsciente, pero no hice ningún caso. Lo que había ocurrido esta noche había sido tan, tan bonito, que nada lo iba a arruinar más que su partida.

–Ginevra… –me llamó– llegó la hora.

Su voz me llegó distante. No quería que se fuera, no quería alejarme de él, pero sabía que no le podía acompañar. Aunque no lo habíamos hablado estaba claro que nuestro sitio no era juntos.

–Adiós –no pregunté si nos volveríamos a ver, sabía la respuesta. Tampoco añadí nada, solo sonreí mientras le veía marchar por la puerta, seguido del tan oído "crack" de una desaparición ya lejos de mi posición.

–Eso no fue un adiós –la voz de Dumbledore me llegó. Me giré con los ojos como platos para verle recostado en la cama, aún bajo las sábanas que lo cubrían– fue un hasta luego, estoy seguro.

Uno de sus ojos azules brilló mientras guiñaba el otro. Supe que no había oído ni visto nada, pero sabía lo que allí había pasado. Y no lo contaría.

Le sonreí repentinamente feliz de nuevo. Este no era el fin.

* * *

No era el fin de Ginny y Gellert, pero sí el del One Shot! ^^


End file.
